<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>言念君子 by QIAN_FAN, RONG_FEI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155018">言念君子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIAN_FAN/pseuds/QIAN_FAN'>QIAN_FAN</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RONG_FEI/pseuds/RONG_FEI'>RONG_FEI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIAN_FAN/pseuds/QIAN_FAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RONG_FEI/pseuds/RONG_FEI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>言念君子，溫其如玉。<br/>言念君子，溫其在邑。<br/>言念君子，載寢載興。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin, Vladimir Putin/Dmitry Medvedev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 格魯吉亞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一晃，又一晃，鮮紅液體在搖擺，暗香浮動。<br/>
昏黃夜燈下，威嚴、強勢、說一不二的人無聲倚坐，深陷於柔軟沙發，眉宇間流露著一絲疲憊還有不易見到的空洞，便宛如一座永不移動的雕像，沉默，還是沉默。<br/>
那日的對話，是言猶在耳，是歷歷在目，而回答的強硬，那義無反顧，卻在不知不覺中搖擺、晃蕩、猶疑、迷惘，黑暗就像是無止盡的深淵，嗜血、殘酷、荒蕪，令人顫慄的恐懼，多麼的可笑，多麼的荒唐，卻又真實上演。<br/>
這個世界，就從來沒有真正的強硬，縱然是高高在上，縱然是不可一世，縱然是生於天地混沌中的神祇，也必須在無邊無際的廣裘中，低下最高傲的頭顱，臣服、膜拜，在幾乎不可違逆的修羅血池、無垠地獄。更何況這個世界，就從來沒有過真正的神祇。<br/>
淺淺地呷了一口醇厚，葡萄果酒獨有的酸澀縈繞舌尖，夾雜著發酵過後的濃香，這時光的沉澱，這歲月的幻化，幾欲使人痴狂，心蕩神馳。在嚥下的一剎那，被歲月磨去的稜角復又回現，酒精濃郁地衝擊，與果實酸澀共舞，一同他如此刻波濤陣陣，時大時小的內心。<br/>
「呵！」，自嘲地笑了笑，他又望著手上盛放著鮮血般的液體的水晶杯出神了，那便是戰爭的前線，年輕生命消逝的印記，自軀體汩汩而出的顏色吧！<br/>
也許，那個人說的並沒有錯。<br/>
「不，弗拉基米爾，你冷血。」<br/>
取走那人手中半滿的紅酒杯，德米特裏緩緩地坐到了他的身旁，聲音很輕也很柔，就像是安眠曲一般，「沒事的，一切都會好起來的。」<br/>
「季瑪。」反手扣住了他覆在自己手上的五指纖長，弗拉基米爾粗糙的指腹婆娑復又緊握，就如同處於茫茫大海波濤洶湧的溺水者抓住了一根浮木，不願輕易鬆手。<br/>
靜靜地沒有出聲，德米特裏便任著那人桎梏，什麼也沒有多問，因為他知道，那人不會多說一些什麼；因為他知道，那人太過好強，在北京奧運開幕式上所發生的事他也早已耳聞，可是那人在格魯吉亞究竟發生了什麼、看見了什麼，卻是一無所知。<br/>
「季瑪！季瑪！」<br/>
那聲音的嘶啞，聽起來無來由地令德米特裏戳心，「瓦洛佳！我在。」<br/>
「你說，戰爭的後果……，會是什麼？」<br/>
「戰爭？」<br/>
「對，戰爭。」<br/>
「你怎麼……突然……這麼問？」<br/>
雙眼倏地凌厲，弗拉基米爾幾乎是一字一頓、咬牙切齒地說：「看著我，回答我。」<br/>
「我，我不知道。」德米特裏不知道怎麼回答這個問題，也不想去回答，戰爭？誰知道，知道了也不能改變什麼。<br/>
他們都明白，格魯吉亞的這一戰，是勢在必行，是無可轉圜，不論是弗拉基米爾的意思，而或是貴為總統的這個提線娃娃的認知。<br/>
什麼是戰爭呢？戰爭的後果是什麼呢？我們大概都不知道。<br/>
「戰爭，是要死人的。」沉默良久，那個男人望著德米特裏取走的酒杯說。「就如同那杯酒，鮮紅、酸澀。」<br/>
「瓦洛佳！別糾結這個問題了。」預感到這個話題的不愉快，德米特裏試圖打斷。<br/>
「戰爭，是要死人的……。」弗拉基米爾笑了笑，“戰爭，是要死人的，而我們又為了什麼去發動戰爭，說的正義，其實，這些正義的背後都是利益，而這些利益都是用生命所換取的。侵略是為了利益，反擊也是為了利益，乍看之下的高尚，無非也是墨中取墨。」<br/>
「我很強硬地誓言反擊，但是，以眼還眼、以牙還牙的背後，也是生命啊！」<br/>
「小布什說的並沒有錯。」<br/>
其實，普京和小布什，他們誰也沒有資格去說教彼此。在普京和小布什的帶領之下，美俄兩國紛紛投入各大戰爭，每天，都有人因為戰爭而喪命；每天，都有家庭因為戰爭而破碎；每天，都有人因為戰爭而失去一切，而一無所有的背後，是一生無法抹滅的傷痛。<br/>
在悼念為國捐軀的戰士時，不知道他們有沒有想過，這些生命，是如何消逝的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 浮想聯翩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“季瑪，不可以。”<br/>    “為……為什麼？”<br/>    “沒有為什麼。“無奈地望著自家小熊，弗拉基米爾有點頭痛。<br/>    “為什麼？”<br/>    “好了，季瑪，我們去睡覺……，你別這樣。”<br/>    也許是喝了點酒，平時溫和有禮的德米特裏有那麼點蠻不講理的小無賴。“不要……，瓦洛佳。”<br/>    “好了，好了。別這樣。”別怎麼樣呢？某只熊正一個勁兒地往人家身上黏，投懷送抱呢！<br/>    “瓦洛佳……！”<br/>    在成功抱住那人後，德米特裏滿足地笑了笑，將臉往那人厚實的肩膀上蹭了蹭，“好想睡喔！你抱好不好？。”<br/>    “……，好……。”</p>
<p>----------------------------------------</p>
<p>    兩宮八卦新聞：浮想聯翩，活色生香。<br/>    （編輯：佩斯科夫。消息來源：尼古拉。）</p>
<p>    紹伊古：”喝酒了了啊！”<br/>    伊萬諾夫：”我不敢想像接下來……”<br/>    小阿爾：”應該見怪不怪了。”<br/>    小部長：”我……就是剛好撞見。”<br/>    章魚：”我在加班……。”<br/>    季瑪科娃：”濃情……蜜意。”</p>
<p>    節假特映，獨家放送，歡迎購票入場。<br/>    寫不下去了，你們……自行……。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. （短句）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.不老<br/>
如果歲月不老是奢望，那麼，與你白頭偕老，陪你看這世間花開花落、緣分離合聚散，是不是也是一種奢求？<br/>
倘若諾言是不老，那麼，此情——應是不老。</p><p>2.祭奠<br/>
那一瞬的擦肩，那一眼的回眸，足夠萬年。足夠以萬年，記惦，而或是祭奠。<br/>
墓碑莊嚴，再見，已是無期。</p><p>3.同歸<br/>    “死……生……契闊，與……子……成說。”<br/>    “執子……之手，與……子……偕老。”<br/>    炸彈爆炸的血之泊中，有兩個人，手拉著手，相視而笑。山無稜，天地合，乃敢——與君絕。<br/>    他們是一同歸去的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 單字</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>obediently(順從地)<br/>  （熊）<br/>    提線娃娃、傀儡………。真是貼切的形容，他們還怎麼說呢？我不想知道，反正，我們現在還稱得上合作愉快。<br/>    我並不埋怨他，也沒有資格去埋怨他，這輛雙頭馬車的掌舵者。說是情深意重也好，各取所需也罷，我都心甘情願。<br/>  （虎）<br/>    棋局太複雜，這盤棋究竟要怎麼下，才不至於兩敗俱傷？現在這樣嗎？季瑪做得已經很好，哪怕我們也曾有過爭執，但至少，順從的時候遠多過於爭吵。</p><p> </p><p>obesity(肥胖的)<br/>    喔不！我看到了什麼？我可愛的小熊，他竟然減肥了。我圓滾滾、肉嘟嘟、好捏好抱的小肥熊竟然減肥了，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！我的心碎了。<br/>    什麼？因為這樣比較上鏡，哪有？誰說的？你出來，我保證不斃了你。<br/>    嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚！我可愛的小熊……。</p><p>    （內心極度崩潰，表情一切如常的總統先生←你個死面癱）</p><p>    （某夜）<br/>    “瓦洛佳！你可不可以不要鍛煉啊？硬邦邦的，好難躺。<br/>    ”那麼，季瑪！你可不可以不要減肥？軟軟肉肉的比較好抱。<br/>    “不行！絕對不行。”某熊的瞬間炸毛。據說總統先生今後再也沒有提過這件事。</p><p> </p><p>readily（容易地、欣然地）<br/>    夜已央，一盞昏黃孤立床頭。<br/>    “瓦洛佳，你明天要不要……？”<br/>    “要不要什麼？”弗拉基米爾半睜著眼，十分勉強地看向身旁的人，彷彿下一刻就會睡著。<br/>    “就是……陪我去……。”<br/>    “去哪？”<br/>    “就是……。”<br/>    “我的好季瑪！不管你是要去哪，我都會陪著你一起去的。別擔心。”<br/>    搖晃著弗拉基米爾的手臂，德米特裏就像是未長大的孩子，因為一點點小事興奮著，“真的？你可不許食言。”<br/>    “當然是真的，所以……季瑪你可以放過我了嗎？好困。”<br/>    “欸！你怎麼這樣。”<br/>    最後，最後發生了什麼，弗拉基米爾壓根兒也不記得，他只知道，清晨難得早起的他，懷裡有一只睡得十分香甜的熊。</p><p> </p><p>errand(目的、差使)<br/>    “瓦洛佳！你明天晚上有沒有空？”<br/>    “沒有。”鬼都知道你打什麼主意，小季瑪，我才沒有那麼傻呢！<br/>    “怎麼會？你明天的日程……。”<br/>    連我的日程都先查完了，未免也太有備而來。<br/>    “難不成你還有什麼私人安排？”<br/>    “嗯！的確有。”說沒有的是笨蛋好嗎？<br/>    “真討厭！你到底是要去幹嘛？”<br/>    “補眠……，避免隔天會議遲到太久。”我還是有一點兒良知的，開會不要遲到太久。<br/>    “牽強的理由。我不管啦！你明天晚上幫我一個小忙，就是那場宴會啊！我臨時有事不能去。拜拜！”<br/>    季瑪！你膽子真肥了……竟然……，有事？又是什麼事？哼！</p><p> </p><p>qualify（名副其實、使有資格）<br/>    “季瑪！我必須要告訴你，如果你在這麼吃下去，你真的會變成一頭名副其實的熊，如假包換。”弗拉基米爾一臉嚴肅地對著自己狼吞虎嚥的總理說道。<br/>    “瓦洛佳，你……你竟然這麼說我，我不要理你了，哼！”<br/>    “欸！欸！季瑪，我也是為了你好才這麼說的嘛！而且啊！這也是事實。你不能不理我”<br/>    要有多厚的臉皮才說得出這種話啊！德米特裏憤恨地抱著自己的平板和小蛋糕轉身上樓，“你今天就睡書房吧！”<br/>    “季瑪……”<br/>    讓你當一回名副其實的孤家寡人，“哼！瓦洛佳，我討厭你。”</p><p> </p><p>feasible（可行的）<br/>  =practicable<br/>    “瓦洛佳，我們去索契滑雪好不好？”<br/>    “索契？喔！也行。明天讓佩斯科夫去安排。”伸手揉了揉那顆枕在自己腿上的頭，弗拉基米爾寵溺一笑。<br/>    “瓦洛佳……！”抬手描摹著那人眉眼，德米特裏眉眼彎彎地笑了。<br/>    “嗯？”學著那只熊的動作，弗拉基米爾厚實的手掌覆上德米特裏的雙眼，輕輕地替他按摩。<br/>    “抱，抱我上床睡覺。”<br/>    “好。”軟軟的，又沈了啊！“季瑪！”<br/>    “啊？”<br/>    “你都不怕哪天我抱不動你了？”<br/>    “不會的。”</p><p> </p><p>strip（脫衣服）<br/>    “瓦洛佳！你終於回來了。”德米特裏一見那人進門，便立刻從沙發上坐起，“我等你好久。”<br/>    “嗯！今天比較忙，好多文件。”拉鬆了桎梏整日的領帶，弗拉基米爾往沙發走去。“不是讓你別等我嗎？”<br/>    “人家就……就想等你一起嘛……。”<br/>    “好啦！”蹲下來平視穿著睡衣睡眼惺忪的德米特裏，弗拉基米爾有點兒心疼。“好晚了。”<br/>    “你也知道好晚了？”嗔怒地道，德米爾雙臂搭上弗拉基米爾的肩，一副要往上撲的模樣。<br/>    “好啦！季瑪！去睡覺。”<br/>    “抱……。”<br/>    “我還沒洗澡。”弗拉基米爾無奈道，還順手捏了捏德米特裏軟軟肉肉的臉頰。“我先洗澡，你先上床睡覺好不好。”<br/>    “不好，你洗完澡來抱我去睡覺。”搖著頭拒絕，德米特裏扁著睡一副委屈的模樣。<br/>    “季瑪！睡沙發上會著涼的，去床上。”無奈極了，弗拉基米爾苦口婆心地勸說。<br/>    “不要，要你抱。”蠻橫不講理，德米特裏貌似是鬧小脾氣了。<br/>    “哎！季瑪，你幹什麼？”驚呼出聲，弗拉基米爾不可置信地看著眼前人，德米特裏的手正從他肩上滑落，解著他襯衣的扣子。<br/>    德米特裏手上的動作不停，在那人驚愕時已解下半排扣子，傻呼呼地笑答：“這樣你就會趕快去洗完澡，然後來抱我去睡覺了。”<br/>    “有你這麼傻的嗎？”</p><p>surrender(屈服、投降)<br/>    “臭章魚，給我。”<br/>    “蠢熊，你說誰是章魚？“<br/>    “把小蛋糕給我。”德米特裏憤怒地吼著，兩顆眼睛死盯著目標不放。<br/>   佩斯科夫笑得猖狂，拿著小蛋糕在那位熊總理面前晃呀晃的， “不給，我才不給。總統先生說你最近吃太多甜食了，所以不能給你。”<br/>    “你……我要跟瓦洛佳說……說你欺負我。”<br/>    “欸！不然你跟我說這玩意兒要怎麼弄總統先生才不會挑剔，我就偷偷給你。”把左手拎著的一本公文夾遞過去，佩斯科夫考慮樣的表情很是浮誇。<br/>    “章魚！你給我，我幫你弄。”<br/>    “小……阿爾！你怎麼可以……。”吃驚地望著打開辦公室門的自家副總理，德米特裏都不知道這是什麼情況了。<br/>    “唔！總理先生，我這是……橫刀奪愛了嗎？”天真無邪地看向總理，阿爾卡季一臉無辜。<br/>    “阿爾，你來了啊！給。”<br/>    “我的小蛋糕……。”眼睜睜地讓小蛋糕和公文被一同放在了阿爾卡季手上，德米特裏生無可戀地喃喃自語。<br/>    “章魚！我跟你說喔！你一定會被總統罵死的。你這個文件竟然還沒有弄好，而且還欺負總理先生，你還要命嗎？”翻開文件略微思考了一下，阿爾卡季飛快地解決它，還一邊用著危言聳聽的語氣和佩斯科夫說。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 遲到</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　衛星電話。<br/>    “瓦洛佳！你怎麼又遲到了。”德米特裏抱著話筒窩在沙發上，順手扯了扯壓在一旁的毛毯。<br/>    “嗯！又傳到你耳裡去了，到底是哪個這麼多嘴？”<br/>    “你怎麼就不改改，還怪別人多嘴。”<br/>    “喔！我盡量。”搖了搖頭，弗拉基米爾聽著那頭嗔怒的嗓音，無奈地笑了笑，敷衍。<br/>    “我說你，別國的領導用走的，你坐車就算了，還姍姍來遲，是在跟美國人比慢的？”繼續數落，說什麼盡量，每次還不都一樣。<br/>    “老了。”隨口應付。<br/>    “哪裡老了？他們裡頭還有人比你更老，你要說老了，我要怎麼辦？”<br/>    “嗯！不老。”<br/>    “瓦洛佳！你在幹嘛，愛理不理的？”察覺出那人的搪塞，德米特裏不高興地撇了撇嘴。<br/>    “聽訓啊！”調戲？會生氣的。<br/>    “你……。”語塞，討厭。<br/>    “忙著呢！”<br/>    “忙什麼？”<br/>    “看文件，你留了那麼多給我，好意思問？”<br/>    “好嘛！好嘛！辛苦你了。”<br/>    “別在沙發上睡著。掛了。晚安。”<br/>    “喔……。”</p><p>    （續）<br/>    “嘲笑你，瓦洛佳。”依然是窩在沙發，德米特裏咧著嘴笑的開心。<br/>    “有什麼好笑的，不好笑。”毫無起伏的語調，弗拉基米爾面無表情。<br/>    “真的太好笑了，遲到大王。”<br/>    “什麼跟什麼。”這又是啥鬼稱號？<br/>    “全世界都知道的遲到大王，今天不但被要求走安檢門，而且還被韓國總統遲到五分鐘，笑死我了，瓦洛佳你自己說，你帶了什麼東西，安檢門的警報器為什麼會響？”實在太噴笑了，好奇。<br/>    “……，季瑪，你很閑嗎？很閑就去把自己的文件看一看。”還笑，有什麼好笑的，膽子又肥了。<br/>    “不不不，我忙呢！你下次要遲到多久報復人家啊？”<br/>    “忙著調侃我？”這只得寸進尺的熊。</p><p>    五分鐘後。<br/>    “欸……瓦洛佳……！”<br/>    “嗯？”<br/>    “沒……我掛了……你要早點回來喔！我等你。”<br/>    “喔……。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 聖誕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>聖誕</p><p>    （事實上，樓樓並沒有寫什麼聖誕特輯，因為懶、因為忙，所以……原諒樓樓。<br/>    不過，樓樓在今天考試的英文作文上……讓虎和熊結婚了、讓虎和熊抱了三次、親了兩次。）</p><p>    “季瑪！你什麼時候才要嫁給我？”<br/>    “隨時啊！瓦洛佳你真的會娶我嗎？<br/>    “當然，不娶回家等會兒跟別人跑了。”<br/>    -<br/>    “瓦洛佳！瓦洛佳！我們去紅場看燈好不好，他們弄得很漂亮喔！”拉著弗拉基米爾的手臂晃啊晃的，德米特裏在總統辦公室……撒野？？<br/>    ”你怎麼知道？“頭也不抬，弗拉基米爾翻著文件蹙眉。<br/>    “人家剛剛來的時候看到的啊！”<br/>    “那你不是看了，幹嘛還去？”弗拉基米爾強忍著笑意，一本正經地捉弄自家總理。<br/>    “瓦洛佳～～！”扒住那人的肩開始搖，德米特裏弄得弗拉基米爾都看不了文件了，“這些文件一點都不急，回來在看嘛！”<br/>    “是嗎？佩斯科夫說這些文件已經堆太久了，要趕緊看完。”胡說八道中。<br/>    “……，你什麼時候會在乎章魚這麼說了，你以前明明都依然故我好嗎？”<br/>    “瓦洛佳！你不陪我去我就自己去。”德米特裏怒吼著咆哮。<br/>    “去吧！”輕描淡寫地說，弗拉基米爾都覺得自己無情。<br/>    ……<br/>    最後，抱著一疊文件快看不見路的章魚看見……總統從後面熊抱住總理，“去就去唄！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 來自某政府高層的疑問</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>就在一個陽光正好的美麗下午……。<br/>    總統辦公廳的副主任佩斯科夫先生迎來了一個不速之客。<br/>    “你……你怎麼在這？有病是吧？”大搖大擺地晃進自己辦公室的佩斯科夫受到了十足的驚嚇，口不擇言地驚呼出聲。<br/>    “啊？不能來嗎？佩斯科夫你好小氣。”<br/>    “也不是不能來啦！但是你為什麼要一聲不響地跑來我的辦公室，來了也就算了，還趴在我的桌上翻著我的東西。”恢復鎮定的佩斯科夫緩了一緩，盡量讓自己不顯得那麼……沒風度。<br/>    “我就……等你等的無聊了啊！就……隨手翻翻而已，難到你藏了什麼見不得人的東西？說總統壞話的東西？給外遇對象的情書？和誰私相授受的證據？不會吧！佩斯科夫你竟然是這種人。”<br/>    “誰跟你有什麼什麼的啊！有沒有搞錯，你給老子我滾出去。”徹底失去了好言好語的能力，佩斯科夫面目猙獰，八不得把這個鳩佔鵲巢的人給一腳踹出去，都什麼跟什麼啊！簡直是……誣衊。不過話說回來，這人好像一直都是這麼……想像豐富，花樣繁多的啊！<br/>    “我難得來你的辦公室一趟，你就是這麼不賞臉的？簡直是令人髮指。”<br/>   倒是惡人先告狀了是吧？徹底無言以對的佩斯科夫揮舞著手上厚厚一疊的文件把盤踞自家椅子的人趕起來， “滾！滾！滾！趕緊滾！”<br/>   “沒風度啊！沒風度，你竟然捨得這麼對我。”<br/>   “去去去，滾回你家白宮去，別搞得好像你跟我有一腿似的，我可沒興趣奪人所好。”<br/>   “你又知道我跟誰好了，我愛跟誰好就跟誰好，要你管啊！”<br/>   “唔！好啦！你高興就好，話說難得你來克宮。”看見自己譏諷的對象瞬間落寞，佩斯科夫感覺自己不太厚道。<br/>   被從椅子上趕起來的人踱到辦公桌前靠著桌緣道：“自告奮勇地跑腿，躲避休火山的噴發。”<br/>   “休火山？”佩斯科夫問號，哪時候白宮有了休火山，那麼克宮這位不就是……活火山？<br/>   “佩斯科夫，我鄭重地提醒你，你最好不要在總統面前腹排他，太明顯了，你現在肯定就在腹排他對吧！”<br/>   “你怎麼這麼不可愛？難為還有人要。”果然，所謂的風度是不存在的，不拌嘴是不可能的。<br/>   “哼！”<br/>   “真容易生氣。”<br/>   “為什麼休火山會噴發？”<br/>   “誰知道？話說，為什麼總統先生最近都不常和總理先生一起出去了，也不放閃。”<br/>   “啊？因為總理先生不需要了啊！現在的總理先生誰不知道，他也有了自己的民意基礎，根本就不必總統先生和他一天到晚秀恩愛。”<br/>   不巧，總統先生要去白宮路上，恰好經過某章魚的辦公室。“阿爾卡季～～佩斯科夫～～你們兩個是吃飽太閒嗎？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 夜貓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　 趴伏在弗拉基米爾厚實的肩膀上，德米特裏的聲音顯得有些悶，“瓦洛佳！”<br/>    “嗯……怎麼了？”弗拉基米爾依然是快要睡著的模樣，反應也比往常慢上好幾拍。<br/>    “章魚說你是夜貓子……。”<br/>    “章魚？”章魚是誰？<br/>    “就佩斯科夫。”<br/>    “喔！看來他是說錯了，如果我是夜貓子，那麼……現在我為什麼會在床上讓你躺？”極慵懶地睜開眼斜睨了一眼身上壓的那只熊，弗拉基米爾略有玩弄之意。“等等，為什麼佩斯科夫會是章魚？”<br/>    “不告訴你。”<br/>    -<br/>    隔日，總統辦公室。<br/>    “佩斯科夫，我有一件是問你。”<br/>    “您請說。”我又哪裡說錯話了嗎？<br/>    “為什麼你會是章魚？”真難為總統先生一本正經了。<br/>    “啊？章魚？我不是啊！”<br/>    “不是嗎？可季瑪說你是章魚的……。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 偷吃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>剛剛洗完澡卸去一身疲憊，弗拉基米爾從浴室走了出來，準備前往書房處理還未完成的工作，歸功於敏銳聽覺，遠處廚房傳來的詭異聲響毫無保留地傳入了他的耳朵，感覺好像是在翻箱倒櫃或者是開什麼罐子之類的聲音。<br/>    “奇怪，總統官邸應該是不可能遭小偷的啊！可三更半夜還有誰會在那裏？”滿臉疑惑地往聲音的來源走去，他忍不住嘟囔著：”是誰那麼饞啊？”<br/>    “呃！季瑪，你在幹什麼？”略感驚嚇，弗拉基米爾有那麼點的心死如灰，竟然是這頭吃貨熊。我說，你開個瓶子有這麼困難嗎？瞧那糾結樣。好吧！我承認是我上次把那瓶藍莓果醬旋得太緊了。<br/>    “沒……沒什麼，真的沒什麼。你怎麼……？”為什麼每次偷吃東西就會被逮得正著？嗚嗚嗚！支支吾吾地回過頭來，德米特裏飛快地將手上的東西藏到身後，他現在只想找一個坑躲進去，“我什麼都不知道，人不是我殺的。”<br/>    似笑非笑地倚著門框，穿著睡衣的總統先生現在看起來是無比的愜意，洞察一切的雙眸盈滿了笑意，尾音玩味地上揚，”是嗎？”<br/>    “你不是還有一堆文件要看嗎？”德米特裏很是不滿地提醒道，瞧那副得瑟樣，我就是饞嘛！你能拿我怎麼樣？<br/>    “是啊！可因為我親愛的總理閣下您，憂心著財產安全還有為了您的身體健康著想，我不得不過來看看嘛！”<br/>    雙頰泛起了一抹的紅暈，自知瞞不過他眼睛的總理閣下無奈地將手上的果醬從身後交了出來，放到水漕邊的大理石臺上，垮著雙肩滿目無辜，眼巴巴地望著那個被稱為硬漢的俄羅斯聯邦總統，神色哀戚，”瓦洛佳……。”<br/>    “少來。”<br/>    “嗚嗚嗚嗚！瓦洛佳！”<br/>    默默繞過了自家熊總，弗拉基米爾面無表情地替他把藍莓果醬打開，在一旁準備好的麵包上塗了厚厚的一層。”季瑪，這樣是不可能屢試不爽的。”<br/>    屢試不爽的熊：”真的嗎？”<br/>    “瓦洛佳你最好了。”</p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>    隔日。<br/>    兩宮八卦新聞：<br/>    “總統先生沉溺（膩）於總理先生的蜜罐，不可自拔。”<br/>    （另：感謝訂閱！請儘快繳清本期訂閱費，未繳納者將停止派送，並列入黑名單。）<br/>    （編輯：佩斯科夫。）</p><p>    紹伊古爺爺：”呵呵呵！”<br/>    猩猩：”給我一支煙平復平復。”<br/>    小阿爾：”我才看膩了呢！”<br/>    小部長：”我……我什麼都不知道。”<br/>    章魚科夫：”別打我，我已經盡力了，這年頭搜集八卦也是不容易的啊！”<br/>    季瑪科娃：”不予置評。”<br/>    大牧首：”你們這樣對嗎？”（咦！為什麼您老人家也會收到……。）</p><p>    全體：”什麼？繳費？趕快去。”</p><p>    總統：”呵呵呵！分贓！分贓！”<br/>    總理：”喔耶！藍莓小蛋糕！”<br/>    章魚：”嘻嘻嘻！數錢！”<br/>    季瑪科娃：”稿費！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 藍莓小蛋糕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>河水的波光粼粼，冬日午後，暖陽透過了玻璃窗灑落，將屋內的一切都鍍上了一層金邊柔和，他幾乎是無意識地撐著頭，靠在桌沿看著窗外風景明媚，突然就覺得，歲月靜好。<br/>    靜靜地俯瞰著莫斯科的繁華和滄桑，走過了數百年的興衰榮辱，歷經過歲月時光的淬煉，這座城市有一種超脫凡俗的神聖，卻又身處於紅塵喧囂，便如同聖彼得堡一般，寧靜又熱鬧，無聲地訴說著歷史，承載著悲歡還有離合，面露疲憊的他艱難地睜著雙眼，內心是天人交戰。<br/>    “如果季瑪回來看到我，應該會很訝異的吧！”<br/>    “季瑪好慢啊！怎麼還不回來，那群官員們怎麼那麼麻煩啊！趕緊讓季瑪回來不好嗎？”<br/>    “好困啊！不能睡！不能睡著！”<br/>    “想睡！不行，季瑪你趕快回來啊！”</p><p>    “咦！瓦洛佳，你怎麼會在這裡？”當某位總理結束了令人煩躁的內閣會議回到辦公室後，就看見了那位應該待在克里姆林宮的總統閣下打著盹的背影。<br/>    “季瑪！你回來啦！”頂著濃黑的黑眼圈轉過身，他扯出了個笑容招呼道。<br/>    有些莫名其妙地掃過了原先堆得滿當當的辦公桌，它現在乾乾淨淨、空無一物，文件夾被分門別類地整齊擺放到一旁的會議桌，顯然已經批閱完畢，很快明白過來是怎麼一回事的德米特裏無奈道：”你是很閒嗎？”<br/>    “還好。”<br/>    “還好？你確定？”<br/>    “我閒著不好嗎？太太平平的還能幫你看文件。”<br/>    “那你幹嘛不回去睡覺跑來這裡，你看你那黑眼圈。”<br/>    “吶！給你。”拿出放在一邊的藍莓蛋糕，弗拉基米爾適時地遞了過去，試圖阻止那位總理的喋喋不休，真的好困，”我排了好久的。”<br/>    又氣又好笑又感動的總理閣下已經不知道要說些什麼才好了。”瓦洛佳你……你怎麼那麼……，算了。”<br/>    “吃吧！別噎著了。”<br/>    “唔！”一口一口把蛋糕往嘴裡塞的吃貨熊含糊地應了聲，”瓦洛佳，你也吃一口，很好吃的喔！”<br/>    “呃！竟然睡著了。”默默起身去拿了條毯子回來，他小心翼翼地替身旁勞碌過度的人蓋好，滿嘴食物的熊滿足地往身邊蹭了蹭，”天氣真好。”</p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>    俄羅斯日報：蛋糕店排隊人龍驚見總統。<br/>    圖.jpg</p><p>    德國大嬸：”又是小蛋糕，你會把那只熊寵壞。”</p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>    兩宮八卦新聞：總理閣下，您知道外面現在已經零下了嗎？<br/>    （另：大牧首您確定您真的可以訂閱這份新聞嗎？我們深感疑惑。）<br/>    （編輯：季瑪科娃。）</p><p>    伊萬諾夫：”你們竟然讓總統先生親自去排隊買藍莓小蛋糕……。”<br/>    紹伊古爺爺：”怪不得，又長肉了。”<br/>    小阿爾：”原來我們認真盡責是麻煩……。”<br/>    小部長：”我冷……，好冷，天氣明明就不好。”<br/>    季瑪科娃：”我的眼睛，這是總理辦公室好嗎？不要那麼……。”<br/>    章魚科夫：”原來如此！難怪讓我先下班。”<br/>    大牧首：”為什麼不可以，奇怪了，哼！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 日記·安眠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伴隨著身旁低語，絮絮叨叨的模糊，並不是很清楚，我漸漸地陷入了沉寂，一夜無夢，又或者是一夜好夢，”晚安！瓦洛佳。”</p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>    兩宮八卦新聞：總理先生的日記——同床共枕。<br/>    （編輯：佩斯科夫。消息來源：尼古拉。）</p><p>    紹伊古爺爺：”嘖！嘖！”<br/>    伊萬諾夫：”聽說了，特工有跟我報告過。”<br/>    小阿爾：”習慣了，見怪不怪。”<br/>    小部長：”不是我，不是我說的，救命啊啊啊啊！”<br/>    章魚：”我在加班，你們……人神共憤。”<br/>    季瑪科娃：”眼睛痛，你們可以再閃一點……。”<br/>    猩猩：”我天！”<br/>    款款：”小尼尼！我來了。”（晚了，總理先生已經看到了。）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>秋月時節，莫斯科的夜已涼如水，風有些許涼薄，颯颯地吹拂，呼吸的空氣都有了冷冽，冰寒的氣息。<br/>    聖彼得堡。<br/>    弗拉基米爾伸手緊了緊身上的衣服，暗自地想：“起風了。“<br/>    在古老城市的夜晚，歌舞昇平，不得不說，即使是離開了這個地方，背井離鄉多年的他仍舊眷戀著曾經生長的地方。弗拉基米爾偏過頭去，看那坐在身旁的人，淡淡的呵氣聲，還有熟悉的德語。<br/>    “呼！有點冷。”<br/>    輕輕扯起一抹笑意，他起身，往遠方走去。<br/>    廣場上音樂悠揚，噴泉上下，水柱忽而向上扶搖，忽而下落，濺起水珠點點紛飛。<br/>    在歸來時，弗拉基米爾手上已多了件大衣，只是，並沒有人注意到其中的不對勁。<br/>    “你去哪？”座位緊鄰其側的德國總理算是發現了他離去，多問了一句，並沒有轉頭。<br/>    “你說呢？”才不會告訴你。<br/>    “鬼才知道。”完全不想猜。<br/>    “呵！妳的耐心都去哪兒了？”<br/>    “深山海溝裡……去了。”她話音尚未落，便已頓住，滿目驚詫，“你……你幹什麼？”<br/>    “怎麼，就披一件衣服也不行？”<br/>    弗拉基米爾笑意盈溢，又伸手把方才替默克爾披上的外衣扯了扯平整，眉眼彎彎。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 宴會</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“瓦洛佳。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“瓦洛佳。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“瓦洛佳……”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>“瓦洛佳……”<br/>“……”<br/>“……季瑪？”<br/>“嗯。”</p><p>夜深，鐘緩緩響起，一共十二聲。<br/>弗拉基米爾坐在沙發上，整個人陷在裡頭，輕輕蹙著眉。<br/>“瓦洛佳，別皺眉。”一隻手探過來，揉了揉他的眉間，冰冰的，很軟。<br/>“瓦洛佳，我跟你說哦，今天去參加晚宴，看到很多很多藍莓小蛋糕哦。”有一個聲音，在耳邊嘮嘮叨叨，好像不會停止一樣。<br/>“瓦洛佳，那個德國大嬸說，德國的啤酒節很好玩，我想要去。”<br/>“瓦洛佳瓦洛佳，不要睡，聽我講話。”<br/>“瓦洛佳，我今天去視察，看到棕熊了哦。”<br/>“……你一定會說，他們又要把我拐走了。”<br/>“……瓦洛佳，起來。”<br/>弗拉基米爾感覺到有什麼東西扯了扯他的手，軟嚅的、濕濕的，勉強睜開眼，原來是一場夢。<br/>科尼正舔著他的手指，頭輕輕地拱了拱，好像想提醒他什麼。<br/>“……”弗拉基米爾左右看了看，除了一盞昏黃吊燈外，客廳一點色彩也沒有，“季瑪呢？”<br/>“小季瑪，你在哪？”弗拉基米爾喊道，卻遲遲聽不見回答。<br/>“季瑪……”<br/>“總統閣下，總理先生晚上有個宴會，還未回來。”被驚動的保鏢小聲地提醒，略帶點遲疑，總統鮮少失態，不知這算不算。<br/>回眸看了眼時鐘，弗拉基米爾不悅地問，“怎麼這麼晚？”<br/>“……，這……，我馬上為您確認。”戰戰兢兢，保鏢趕忙給總理的護衛隊長打電話。<br/>幾分鐘後，弗拉基米爾不耐煩地敲著茶几，眉頭緊緊的皺著。<br/>“總理先生醉了，卻又不肯罷休，副總理他們也無可奈何。”保鏢是這樣說的，讓夜不成眠的總統極為惱火。<br/>“該死的小季瑪，讓他喝酒，都說幾次了，……”總統先生嘀咕著，伸手去拿衣架上的大衣。<br/>“瓦洛佳瓦洛佳……”耳邊始終迴盪著季瑪的聲音，弗拉基米爾不適的緊鎖眉頭，設法想將心中不安一點點壓下。</p><p>弗拉基米爾踏入燈火通明的大舞廳，一片紙醉金迷，燈光彙集處，人們的目光都落在總理身上。<br/>不可否認，他的小季瑪始終令人著迷，微醺時看，則是使人意亂情迷。<br/>弗拉基米爾為此而深深著迷，當然，他固執又自私，自己喜歡的東西，怎麼允許別人多看呢？<br/>“季瑪，一點了，你醉了。”伸出手，弗拉基米爾將他親愛的總理先生自人群中分開。<br/>“瓦洛佳……”低低的喃喃，那雙霧了的眼睛呆呆地望著他，有點不可置信，有些意外，也有些隱隱的期待。<br/>凌厲的目光落在總理四周跟隨的官員與保鏢，弗拉基米爾暗暗壓下怒氣，只清了清喉嚨說，“總理先生需要休息了。”<br/>四周傳來雜亂的議論聲，德米特里沒聽見，弗拉基米爾也沒去聽，眾人不住地討論總統不合宜的出現與不合適的舉動。<br/>作為總統，在宴會結束前突然到來，卻又只為總理的醉酒，無端令人揣測。<br/>輿論也許會議論這又是什麼政治意圖了吧，畢竟兩人的私人情感，還是需要留給八卦娛樂版面的。<br/>“總統閣下，離開嗎？”尷尬中，阿爾卡季伸手取走總理手中的酒杯，輕聲詢問一旁的總統。<br/>“回高爾基，阿爾、尼古拉，你們一塊兒來。”弗拉基米爾將他的小季瑪緊緊扶在身邊，淡淡地說。沒有一點起伏，是發怒前的預兆。</p><p>“為什麼讓他一直喝？”弗拉基米爾坐在客廳中，冷冷的問。<br/>阿爾卡季和尼古拉對視，同時低下頭。<br/>“說話。”聲線拉高，總統的怒氣幾乎不能克制。<br/>“總統閣下，……我們……我們很抱歉。”阿爾小心翼翼的說，偷偷看著弗拉基米爾的神色。<br/>“先生，我們只是……說服不了總理先生……”尼古拉補充，可是實在沒什麼底氣，聲音低了下去，最後只是把話含在嘴裡。<br/>“瓦洛佳，不要為難他們。”軟嚅的聲音在弗拉基米爾身後響起，帶了點疲憊和慵懶，“是我不好，不關他們的事。”<br/>“別遷怒他們了，……我很累，瓦洛佳。”那軟軟的聲音頓了幾秒，又輕輕地響起，離弗拉基米爾愈來愈近。<br/>德米特里只穿著白襯衫，滿臉潮紅地站在弗拉基米爾坐的沙發後，眼睛微微瞇著，看起來非常清醒，絲毫沒有醉酒的姿態。<br/>“季瑪，你這樣會著涼。”弗拉基米爾緊繃的臉終於鬆動，半蹙著眉說。<br/>“沒事，你別生氣……”繞過沙發，德米特里坐了下來，手中握著盛了溫水的玻璃杯，“阿爾、尼古拉，你們回去休息吧，今天麻煩你們了，請別放在心上。”<br/>弗拉基米爾似乎還想說什麼，被德米特里用眼神制止了。<br/>待到阿爾和尼古拉離開，德米特里立刻將自己埋進柔軟的沙發中。<br/>“瓦洛佳，你會嚇到他們的，這反應……太大了，而且很不得體。”<br/>“我沒事，好好的，只是有些喝高了。”<br/>“你別擔心，沒人欺負我，也沒人給我下套，我只是，心情有點不好。”<br/>“好了瓦洛佳，你再生氣，我可要哭了。”<br/>“你又不是地獄裡的閻王，別繃著臉了。”<br/>“瓦洛佳……”<br/>“瓦洛佳……”<br/>“瓦洛佳……”<br/>醉酒的德米特里往弗拉基米爾身上靠，臉小心地蹭蹭弗拉基米爾，就像……小動物在探知對方的情緒。<br/>“瓦洛佳，下次不要這樣了，我可不想明天在報紙新聞上看見滿天飛的非議和討論。”<br/>“那有什麼關係？”冰冷的聲音響起，弗拉基米爾挑了挑眉毛，“他們不是說，我們兩個像婚姻關係一樣親密？”<br/>“讓他們想入非非、漫天議論，我還不是高坐在克林姆林？你不也還是我的總理？”伸手揉了揉季瑪的頭，弗拉基米爾的話中不無狂妄，他是這個國家的主宰，他確實可以這麼說。<br/>“嗯……”輕輕地應了身，德米特里靠在弗拉基米爾肩上，眼皮早已將他漂亮的眸子掩住。<br/>“嘿，小季瑪，你醒醒，別在這裡睡，會著涼。”<br/>“唔，瓦洛佳你是熱的。”<br/>弗拉基米爾啼笑皆非，無奈的用一旁的毯子裹起蜷在自己身旁的德米特里，抱著他回房間，“輕了，明天給你做蛋糕。”弗拉基米爾勾了勾唇，得意地自言自語。<br/>良夜靖好，佳人旖旎。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 蛋糕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“瓦洛佳，起來，你不是說要給我做藍莓小蛋糕？”德米特里興致勃勃地坐在床上，爪子不安分的扒拉著睡熟的弗拉基米爾。<br/>“瓦洛佳，起床，你答應我的欸。”<br/>“瓦洛佳……”德米特里抿著唇，垮著臉，眼巴巴的看著一旁睡死了的冰棒棍。<br/>“你都騙人，瓦洛佳你壞。”<br/>“唔，季瑪乖。”敷衍的伸手摸了摸德米特里的頭，弗拉基米爾倒頭繼續睡，絲毫不想兌現承諾。<br/>“瓦洛佳，你怎麼可以這樣，說好的藍莓小蛋糕……”眼淚都快掉了下來，德米特里悶悶的下床，行屍走肉的走進浴室盥洗。<br/>“瓦洛佳，我的藍莓小蛋糕。藍莓小蛋糕，瓦洛佳……”<br/>“嘿，季瑪，你來。”不知何時睜開眼睛的弗拉基米爾勾了勾唇，對浴室門口換好衣服的德米特里招手。<br/>疑惑地看著弗拉基米爾，德米特里湊到床邊。<br/>“你說，你的藍莓小蛋糕？”語氣輕快，弗拉基米爾笑著看著眼前可愛的季瑪，“再說來我聽聽。”<br/>“瓦洛佳，我的藍莓小蛋糕……，我的藍莓小蛋糕，瓦洛佳……，我的藍莓小蛋糕，我的……”<br/>“嗯？”弗拉基米爾看著德米特里，等待下文。<br/>“啊？啊，我的藍莓小蛋糕，蛋糕……我的瓦洛佳……”德米特里呆呆的看著弗拉基米爾的笑容，語無倫次。<br/>“哈哈，上當了，你說……你的瓦洛佳？”<br/>“小季瑪，我重要還是藍莓小蛋糕重要？”<br/>“都重要。”<br/>“不行，只能選一個。”<br/>“嗯……藍……”<br/>“小季瑪……？”<br/>“藍……唉……瓦洛佳。”<br/>“那，既然我重要，呵呵，我很累，想睡覺，我比較重要，所以藍莓小蛋糕就先算了吧。”<br/>“乖，小季瑪。”<br/>“瓦洛佳……”<br/>“乖，聽話才是好孩子，嗯，小季瑪要乖哦。”<br/>“……”</p><p>今天，弗拉基米爾去參加一個烘焙活動，做甜點蛋糕。<br/>總統先生十分笨拙，但不重要，反正第一次嗎，當然要試驗成功才能做給季瑪。<br/>想著想著，弗拉基米爾勾起一抹溫柔的笑，在一堆攝像機前。<br/>“嘿，總統先生，別分神。”一旁，佩斯科夫偷偷提醒，他大概猜到，總統肯定在想總理先生，否則怎麼會笑的那樣溫柔，嘖。<br/>弗拉基米爾笑了笑，才默默地收回心神，然後還是想，我的小季瑪現在在做什麼呢？</p><p>“您怎麼了？”總理辦公室，阿爾卡季疑惑地望著德米特里頗為陰沈的臉，小心翼翼的問。<br/>“沒什麼……”蹙起眉，德米特里輕輕咳了幾聲，“總統先生今天的日程？”<br/>“早上是烘焙活動，下午要和德國總理會面，晚上並沒有安排活動。”阿爾倒背如流，因為這個問題是總理先生每日必問的。<br/>低頭翻看文件，德米特里疑惑，“烘焙活動？總統不是最討厭什麼需要下廚的活動嗎？”<br/>“佩斯科夫說，總統先生轉性了。”開心地笑了笑，阿爾露出天真無邪的表情，絲毫不覺得在背後編排總統有什麼問題。<br/>“小阿爾，可別被弗拉基米爾聽到啊。”壞笑了下，德米特里說。<br/>烘焙啊？弗拉基米爾一定很笨拙，每次都是這樣的，他差不多只能把食物弄熟而已，根本談不上美味可口，呵呵。<br/>德米特里歪著脖子，輕輕地笑了笑，突然覺得心情都變好了。<br/>瓦洛佳……，呵呵。<br/>瓦洛佳……，我的瓦洛佳啊……<br/>討人厭的瓦洛佳……</p><p>下午，溫暖的莫斯科，金燦燦的克林姆林。<br/>哦，還有臭著張臉的弗拉基米爾。<br/>“欸，女人，給你。”拎著個盒子，弗拉基米爾面露難色的遞給了坐在會議室中的德國總理。<br/>默克爾受寵若驚，驚訝的望著弗拉基米爾。<br/>“吃。”弗拉基米爾言簡意賅，不容質疑。<br/>“你做的？”默克爾笑了，有點譏諷。<br/>“對，快吃。”弗拉基米爾冷著臉，不高興的坐到一旁，整個人有點洩氣。<br/>“你是太閒？好好正經事不做，做蛋糕？若不是知道你不是自虐狂，恐怕全世界都要開始揣摩你的意圖了。”<br/>“我才做個蛋糕，有那麼誇張嗎？欸女人，你吃不吃？快點。”<br/>“……”<br/>“女人……”弗拉基米爾的聲音透露他滿滿的不耐煩。<br/>“那個……瓦洛佳，我不敢吃。”沈默幾秒，默克爾抬頭，真誠地望著弗拉基米爾。<br/>“……，叫你快吃，怎麼那麼多問題？”<br/>“咳，總統閣下，是不是要開始談正題了？”終於，佩斯科夫打斷對話，小心的提醒。<br/>“不，等她吃完。”總統堅持。<br/>“……”<br/>蛋糕很難看，果醬和奶油糊成一團，蛋糕體和蜂蜜紊亂，默克爾有點心死，“你弄這麼甜，要膩死誰啊？”<br/>“佩斯科夫，去給這位女士弄杯紅茶。”總統冷冷地命令。<br/>“唉……”默了幾秒，默克爾笑了笑，滿目笑意，“你是不是想做給你家那個小朋友吃，然後怕不好吃被嫌棄，找我當白老鼠？”<br/>“……，小朋友？我家？”<br/>“對啊，你家那個啊，小季瑪啊。”<br/>“……”<br/>“有問題嗎？”<br/>“……，沒什麼。你口中的小朋友，他是俄羅斯的總理。”<br/>“啊？我知道啊。”<br/>“他才不是什麼小朋友呢。”是我的季瑪，季瑪不小了，哼。<br/>“瓦洛佳，季瑪會被你餵肥的。”<br/>“肉嘟嘟的才好。”<br/>“……你有病吧你？”<br/>“軟軟的，多好。”<br/>“嘿，你家季瑪不是小朋友，是你的抱枕還是玩具熊嗎？”<br/>“女人你話很多欸。”<br/>“……，我深刻的懷疑，上次給我披外套的人不是你。”<br/>“啊？我只是剛好紳士情懷爆發了而已。”<br/>“我該說深感榮幸嗎？”<br/>“女人你好吵。”<br/>“……”<br/>於是乎，佩斯科夫第一次聽到總統和別人拌嘴，講不贏還耍賴鬧脾氣。”<br/>佩斯科夫覺得，自己什麼都沒有聽到，腦袋才會好好地呆在他脖子上不離家出走。<br/>“欸瓦洛佳，你不怕被聽到？堂堂總統，吵輸別人就耍性子？”<br/>“女人，我告訴你個秘密。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“誰聽到了我就斃了誰。”<br/>“……”</p><p>最後，德國總理和俄羅斯總統的會談，因故改到了高爾基的廚房。<br/>弗拉基米爾有些笨拙的握著一把菜，轉頭問，“欸女人，這個怎麼辦？”<br/>“……”默克爾有點無奈，弗拉基米爾的殺伐決斷在廚房中蕩然無存，“你要做什麼菜？”<br/>“啊……季瑪喜歡吃的。”<br/>“季瑪喜歡吃什麼？”<br/>“……季瑪不喜歡吃菜。”<br/>“難怪長不大。”<br/>“女人。”<br/>“嘖。”<br/>默克爾又嘆了口氣，“算了，你把那些菜切成細段，晚點混在肉餅裡，別切太大，否則會被挑食的小孩挑出來。”<br/>“這容易。”弗拉基米爾拿起刀，短短幾秒內原本完好的菜已經變成細末，每一段的大小都一模一樣。<br/>“不愧是克格勃。”默克爾笑。<br/>“女人，快點，小季瑪快回家了。”弗拉基米爾睥睨地看著眼前人，一點也不知道什麼是客氣。<br/>“好了好了，你急啥呢？”<br/>“女人，快。”<br/>“……”</p><p>德米特里推開厚重的門扉，空蕩蕩的大廳，“瓦洛佳還沒回來啊……”他喃喃低語。<br/>摸了摸身邊圍繞的狗兒們，德米特里默默地往樓梯走，奈何狗兒們抱著他的腿，不讓他離開。<br/>“你們想要我陪你們玩？”德米特里低下頭，小小聲的問。<br/>“汪汪。”科尼用頭蹭了蹭德米特里。<br/>蹲下身，德米特里抱起其中一隻狗，心裡想著不知道瓦洛佳比較喜歡這些狗兒們還是我。<br/>懶洋洋地坐到地毯上，德米特里從沙發上抓過剛才隨意亂扔的平板電腦，點開社群網站瀏覽。<br/>嗯，克林姆林發了不少最新活動的照片，還有瓦洛佳前幾天釣魚的照片。<br/>他身材真的很好……<br/>可是瓦洛佳每次都喜歡把我養的肥肥胖胖的……<br/>瓦洛佳說……總理富態點，大家才知道俄羅斯富庶。<br/>為什麼總統就要強壯……？<br/>因為總統強壯點，別人才知道俄羅斯不是好欺負的，瓦洛佳這麼說。<br/>唉……<br/>反正也講不贏他，我只需要乖乖聽話就是了。<br/>可是，我還是不喜歡吃菜……</p><p>“小季瑪，起來，別著涼了。”弗拉基米爾踏出廚房，看見德米特里窩在一堆狗兒中，抱著平板電腦睡覺。<br/>無奈搖頭，弗拉基米爾彎腰將德米特里抱起，往二樓房間走，“都說幾次了，你怎麼老喜歡睡在客廳。”<br/>“瓦洛佳？”迷迷糊糊地睜開眼，季瑪的眼中透出茫然，他伸出手扯住弗拉基米爾的衣角。<br/>“別亂動，一會兒摔了。”<br/>“呵……不還有你嗎？”<br/>“……”<br/>“瓦洛佳，說好的藍莓小蛋糕。”<br/>“……”<br/>“瓦洛佳……”<br/>“乖，睡覺。”<br/>“……”<br/>弗拉基米爾小心地將季瑪放進被窩中，忍不住摸了摸季瑪的頭，軟軟的頭髮，讓他的心也跟著柔軟起來。<br/>“小季瑪，你會永遠這麼可愛嗎？”弗拉基米爾喃喃低語。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 喜歡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我真的很喜歡他，真的。<br/>他的眉目、他的笑顏、他軟軟的聲音……<br/>只要是他，我都喜歡。<br/>可是，他不屬於我。<br/>他會對別人笑語晏晏，他會對別人溫言軟語，也會讚賞別人，擁抱別人。<br/>他不是我一個人的，但我又能說是什麼呢？<br/>他可是俄羅斯的總統啊，他的心太大太大，裝不下小小的一個我。<br/>若愛他，成全他的抱負。</p><p>季瑪，呵……<br/>他真傻。</p><p>若不愛他，怎麼會在分別後，再喚他來？<br/>若不愛他，如何願意託付我愛的俄羅斯？<br/>若不愛他，哪裡有這麼些年的不離不棄？<br/>若不愛他，我才不會對他永遠那樣溫柔。<br/>若不愛他，我根本不會含笑看他，始終。</p><p>他可真傻啊，我的小季瑪。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 酒後</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>弗拉基米爾看了眼面前傻傻的熊，忽然低下頭，輕輕地湊到德米特里面前。<br/>“嗯，果然。”了然地直起身子，弗拉基米爾無奈地笑了笑。<br/>“啊？”德米特里呆呆地望著弗拉基米爾，怎麼忽然停了？不是都湊過來了嗎？<br/>“我去洗澡，你自己上床睡覺，知道沒？”隨意地將襯衫扣上一兩個釦子，弗拉基米爾難掩唇邊笑意。<br/>“欸……，瓦洛佳……”<br/>“怎麼這樣……”<br/>“怎麼怎樣？”反身又彎下腰，弗拉基米爾難掩笑意地盯著那人雙眼，“還想要我怎麼樣呢？”<br/>“瓦洛佳！你這個大流氓。”倏地反應過來，德米特里雙頰泛紅，鼓著腮幫子。<br/>“嗯？你說我什麼？”<br/>“流氓。”<br/>“客氣了，德米特里。”<br/>“瓦洛佳。”憤怒地咆哮，德米特里不開心地將弗拉基米爾推開。<br/>踉蹌往後幾步，弗拉基米爾笑著拐上樓，一邊對德米特里說，“季瑪，自己滾上床啊。”<br/>“……”</p><p>聽著樓上浴室淅淅瀝瀝的水聲，德米特里抿了抿唇，隨手抓過一旁的平板電腦。<br/>劃開屏幕，幾條訊息跳出來，嗯，有斯韋特、阿爾卡季、佩斯科夫、季瑪科娃。<br/>掙扎幾秒，德米特里果斷放棄處理工作訊息，只點開了斯韋特的訊息，隨意敷衍了事。<br/>刷開推特，德米特里發了張照片，嗯，半敞衣襟的總統先生，單薄的襯衫難掩那極佳的身材。<br/>看著看著，德米特里暗暗發笑，倒在了沙發上。<br/>嗯，反正瓦洛佳你那麼愛秀身材，呵呵……<br/>阿爾卡季：“總理先生，我的財報。”<br/>季瑪科娃：“總理先生，我的講稿。”<br/>佩斯科夫：“總理先生，我的八卦。”<br/>斯韋特：“季瑪，我們的約會。”<br/>大牧首：“暗夜美色，總理先生不太厚道啊。”<br/>默克爾：“嗯，好像胖了，小朋友你給他吃什麼了？”</p><p>一水的留言填滿屏幕，德米特里笑的更歡了。<br/>“什麼小朋友，人家都有未婚妻了。”德米特里在默克爾的留言下敲下幾個字，表達自己的不滿。<br/>忽然，水聲停了，有東西碰撞的聲音，弗拉基米爾好像洗好了。<br/>果斷關掉屏幕，德米特里滾倒在沙發上，抱著平板裝睡。<br/>嗯，腳步聲慢慢朝樓下走來，嗯，在踏下樓梯了。<br/>嗯？怎麼忽然沒聲音了？<br/>蹙了蹙眉，德米特里翻了個身，將臉埋進自己手臂裡，避免等一下漏餡。<br/>嗯？怎麼都沒點兒動靜？掙扎著，德米特里動了動眼皮，然後狠狠閉上，如果漏餡，肯定會被瓦洛佳調戲很久的。<br/>呃，不對，什麼調戲，不是不是。<br/>忽然，有熱度湊近心理活動異常旺盛的德米特里，嗯，應該是瓦洛佳。</p><p>“季瑪，你是不是又偷喝酒了？”伸指戳了戳德米特里軟軟的臉，弗拉基米爾笑著坐在茶几上，目光落在那個蜷縮的身影。<br/>真的很可愛，弗拉基米爾忍不住想……<br/>“季瑪，起來，這樣會著涼，尤其是你還偷喝了酒。”弗拉基米爾搖了搖德米特里，在他耳邊小小聲的說，“別裝了，哪有人睡著了會臉紅的？”<br/>“抱我……”德米特里嘟囔。<br/>“嗯？你說什麼？”太小聲了，弗拉基米爾沒聽清。<br/>“抱我。”一雙手勾住弗拉基米爾的脖子，有只睡眼惺忪的熊往他的脖子蹭了蹭。<br/>“你這是投懷送抱啊，小季瑪。”笑著抱著軟軟的德米特里，弗拉基米爾說。<br/>“困。”熊爪拍開弗拉基米爾不安分的手，悶悶地說。<br/>“別亂折騰，等會摔下去了。”一步步走上樓梯，弗拉基米爾偷偷碰了碰德米特里的唇，“讓你喝酒，和誰喝的？”<br/>“你吃醋……”<br/>“和誰喝酒的？啊？”<br/>“吃醋就說。”<br/>“不說，不說我要親啦。”</p><p>“唔……”扭開頭，德米特里一頭扎進弗拉基米爾懷裡。<br/>壞笑著把德米特里放到床上，弗拉基米爾不知從哪摸出一瓶伏特加，“這樣吧，你陪我喝，我喂你。”<br/>“你圖謀不軌……”<br/>“季瑪，你怎麼和別人喝酒，就不肯和我喝？”<br/>“就說你吃醋，還不承認……。”<br/>“季瑪……”<br/>“瓦洛佳走開……”<br/>“你嫌棄我？”<br/>“你走開，我要睡覺。”<br/>弗拉基米爾喝了口酒，炙熱的唇貼上德米特里的唇，水潤水潤的，觸感真好，弗拉基米爾悠哉地想。<br/>“唔。”掙扎著想扭開頭，德米特里的眼睛都快睜不開了，他悶悶的哼了聲。<br/>“季瑪，乖。”弗拉基米爾哄著。</p><p>德米特里真的累壞了，軟軟地攤在床上，動也不想動，最後索性由著弗拉基米爾。<br/>“季瑪真乖。”心裡壞笑著，弗拉基米爾就勢往一旁的空位滾，“小季瑪，出去別亂喝酒。”<br/>“我又不會酒後亂性。”嘟囔著鑽進弗拉基米爾臂彎，德米特里貼了上去。<br/>“唔！季瑪你……，你這分明是酒後亂性。”別過臉去吸了口氣，弗拉基米爾只差沒被憋死加嗆死。<br/>“我沒有，就親一下而已啊！不好嗎？”天真無辜地反問，德米特里往一旁躺開。<br/>“沒……。”<br/>望著背過身子去的弗拉基米爾，德米特里笑了又笑，不能自抑。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>